Operation: KND-AWARDS
by ArthurEngine
Summary: My first fan fiction on FanFiction. A Codename Kids Next Door fan fiction. It has some funny moments and some sweet moments. I do not own Codename Kids Next Door. It belongs to Cartoon Network.


Kids  
Next  
Door

Are  
Winning  
Awesome  
Rewards  
Done  
Significantly.

An alarm was blaring throughout the Sector V Treehouse. This meant that there was to be a meeting for Sector V. Numbuh 1 was ready to make the announcement.  
"Er, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked. "What are we called for?"  
"This had better be important. I just hope it's not that 'Liver is Rainbow Monkey Hearts'!" Numbuh 5 joked.  
"It's not that!" said Numbuh 1. "As you may have forgotten, tonight is the night of the annual KND Choice Award show."  
That's right. The Kids Next Door have an award show, occurring every year. And Kids Next Door from all over the world are invited to see if they'll win an award for various subjects.  
"I'm bound to win an award this year!" Numbuh 4 said.  
"No! I'm going to win an award!" Numbuh 3 interrupted with fury.  
"I'm going to win!" Numbuh 2 added.

"Guys! Quiet!" Numbuh 1 shouted. "It doesn't matter who wins an award! It's all about teamwork!"  
"So does mean we won't go?" Said Numbuh 3, looking worried.  
"Of course we're going!" said Numbuh 1. "But some of the Kids Next Door have to be on the lookout for the adults to see if they'll ruin it somehow. Now remember. Be in your best suits. We all have to look smart at this award show! Now remember to pick a partner for…."  
Just as he said this, Numbuh 4 held Numbuh 3's sleeve, and Numbuh 5 rested her arm on Numbuh 2's shoulder. This caused Numbuh 1 to mumble.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

That night, Sector V arrived at the KND Choice Awards show in Gallagher Elementary School's gymnasium.  
Numbuh 1 was dressed in his smart black James Bond-esque suit and a red bow tie.  
Numbuh 2 had replaced his normal blue shirt with a white dinner suit and a red bow tie, replaced his brown hat with a white and blue top hat, and replaced his brown trousers with white dinner suit trousers.  
Numbuh 3 had replaced her oversized green jumper with a white party shirt and a white pleated skirt, and replaced her leggings, socks and converse shoes with a pair of purple socks and rose pink Mary Janes.  
Numbuh 4 had replaced his orange hooded jumper with a white shirt, a black dinner suit and a red bow tie.  
Numbuh 5 had replaced her oversized dark blue shirt with a navy dinner suit, navy trousers, and a red necktie, and replaced her Mary Janes with brown casual shoes.  
"Steady on, Team. Remember, this is more than just a Kids Next Door Choice Award show, it's a mission." Numbuh 1 reminded his team.  
"Numbuh 5 will remain aware." Numbuh 5 told Numbuh 1.  
"I'll have your back on that, Numbuh 5!" Said Numbuh 2, following her.  
Just as the entirety of Sector V went inside the gym, Numbuh 1 was surprised.  
"This could be a tough contest!" said Numbuh 1. "The entire Kids Next Door is here!"

And indeed they were. All were at their individual tables. Let's sum up the operatives.

Sector L.  
Numbuh 10 was dressed in a red sleeveless gown, white elbow-length gloves, green earrings, and red pumps. She had her hair down.  
Numbuh 11.0 was dressed in his normal news outfit.  
(If there are any other Sector L operatives, let me know.)

Sector K.  
Numbuh 23 was dressed in a black sleeveless gown, red gloves, gold earrings, and red pumps. She also had her hair down.  
(Don't know any other Sector K operatives)

Sector N.  
Numbuh 13 was dressed in his normal 13 saucepan as a hat, a golden yellow dinner suit, a brown bow tie, and brown casual shoes with black laces untied.  
Numbuh 14 was dressed in a blue shirt with puffy sleeves, a white skirt, white earrings, and blue Mary Janes. She also has her hair down.  
Numbuh 15 was dressed in a maroon dinner suit, a blue bow tie, and black casual shoes. He retained his fireman hat.  
Numbuh 16 was dressed in a green dinner suit, a violet bow tie, and his normal violet and green sneakers.

Sector T.  
Numbuh 142 was dressed in a green dinner suit, a blue bow tie, and his normal blue and white converse sneakers. He retained his blue hat.  
Numbuh 143 was dressed in a rose pink puffy sleeved shirt, retained her rose pink pleated skirt and is wearing brown Mary Janes. She kept her hair in pigtails.  
Numbuh 149 retained his normal outfit.  
Numbuh 161 was wearing a normal black dinner suit, a black bow tie, and black casual shoes.

Sector W.  
Sonia was dressed in a pink sleeveless evening gown, her violet earrings, and red pumps. She had her hair down.  
Lee was dressed in a navy dinner suit, a black bow tie, and brown sneakers with white laces. He has his hat off.  
Numbuh 85 was dressed in a blue dinner suit, a red bow tie, and brown casual shoes. He had his hair covered in a black top hat.  
Numbuh 363, though decommissioned, joined anyway. He was dressed in a maroon dinner suit, an orange bow tie, and his normal black converse sneakers. He retained his helmet.

Sector X.  
Numbuh 34 was dressed in a brown dinner suit, a red bow tie, and his normal dark grey sneakers. He kept his saucepan hat.  
Numbuh 42 was dressed in a yellow dinner suit, a red bow tie, and brown casual shoes.  
Numbuh 78 was dressed in a purple evening gown, and purple Mary Janes. She removed her colander helmet and left her hair in its normal style.

Well, pretty much the entirety of the Kids Next Door were there, dressed in whatever outfits are suitable for the show.

Backstage, Numbuhs 60, 86 and 362, who were to host the show, were ensuring the entirety of the Kids Next Door were there.  
Numbuh 60 was dressed in a dark green dinner suit, a red bow tie, and his normal black army boots. He wasn't wearing his olive beanie.  
Numbuh 86 was dressed in a green evening gown, white earrings, and orange pumps. She wasn't wearing her colander.  
Numbuh 362 was wearing an orange evening gown, turquoise earrings, and maroon pumps. She wasn't wearing her colander either.

"Big crowd out there, Numbuh 362, sir." Patton said, looking at the entire Kids Next Door.  
"It's alright, Numbuh 60." Numbuh 362 told him. All you and Numbuh 86 have to do out there is sing the song with Numbuhs 44a, 44b, 51, 35, 24, 28, 116, 202 and 398. I'll nominate the awards."  
"Roger, Numbuh 362, Sir!" Both Numbuhs 60 and 86 said.

Unbeknownst to any of the operatives, all the villains were hiding in a ship that had parked outside Gallagher Elementary, and they were ready to watch the show, preparing to attack when ready.  
"So," said Father. "Looks like the Kids Next Door are hosting an award show. Since they're all here, we're going to have to take them out instantly!"  
"Oh, I'm going to love this!" said Mr. Boss. "I'm going to love attacking those snot-nosed brats! Well, with the exception of my children."  
"Arr!" Stickybeard growled. "This is what they'll get for ruining our award show!"

Just then, a familiar figure broke into the ship. It was none other than….

"Oh, it's the Toiletnator!" Mr. Boss groaned.  
"Sorry I'm late, guys!" Toiletnator said. "But there was a typo on my invitation. Now I know this ship couldn't be in Antarctica."  
"And if you mess this one up, Toiletnator," Father said. "We will never invite you to our meetings again!"  
"I thought we sent the Toiletnator the fake invitation, didn't we Mr. Wink?" Mr. Fibb asked his partner.  
"We did, Mr. Fibb." Mr. Wink replied.  
"I hope we can trust Toiletnator this time, right guys?" Father asked.  
"We can give him a fair chance this time." Crazy Old Cat Lady said.  
"Pipe down!" Mr. Boss interrupted. "It's starting!"

The curtains opened, and Numbuh 60, accompanied by some other operatives started to sing the opening.

Note: Italic alone is all the operatives on stage, and italic and underline is Numbuh 60.

 _Operatives, we are operatives,  
the awesomest operatives of the KND!  
It's the night of nights for all the sector hordes,  
It's the Kids Next Door Choice Awards!_

 _There's Nigel, Numbuh 1,_

"Oh, stop!" Numbuh 1 said in embarrassment.

 _Hates the adults, who are insults,  
and we'll fight them for fun!  
_"See them run!" Numbuh 86 said.

 _And Numbuh 2, what a joke!  
His jokes are fun, and watch him run, well you see,  
he's just stoked!  
_"Oh!" Fanny said.

 _We've got Kuki S.  
Wallabee's the best,  
and Virginia's here,  
and 35's root beer!_

 _Numbuh 362,_  
 _Numbuh 5's here too!_  
 _And Numbuh 60, that's me!_

"What about me, Numbuh 86, Pat?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"But before we begin the show, let's give a not-so-warm welcome to Numbuh 363!" Numbuh 60 announced.  
All the Kids Next Door operatives gave a very weak clap…. all except Numbuh 362, who clapped hard.  
 _Harvey, 363,  
He's such a brat, and now there's that,  
he won't be happy.  
_"He's just sappy!" Numbuh 86 smiled.

"And let's give a warm welcome to Numbuh 78!"  
Everyone applauded her.  
 _Numbuh 78 is awesome,_

 _The leader X, we know who's next, well,_

 _There are some!  
_ "Oh!"

 _Numbuh 10 is hot,  
there's no Spankulot!  
Numbuh 85!  
Numbuh 13's arrived!_

 _143,_  
 _Numbuh 14,_

"That's me!" said Numbuh 14.  
 _And Numbuh 83!  
_ "Don't forget Numbuh 84, that's me!" Lee said.

"I don't think there's anyone else we're willing to introduce." Numbuh 60 said at last. "After all, we are…."

Numbuh 60 and the other operatives on stage were doing a kick line.  
 _Operatives, we are operatives!  
The awesomest operatives of the KND!  
It's the night of nights for all the sector hordes,_

 _It's the Kids Next, yeah, the Kids Next Door Choice Awa_ _rds!_

"Yeah!" Numbuh 60 finished.

The song was over, and the entire Kids Next Door were applauding.

All the villains watched in anger. Robin Food was especially angry, especially since the song was exactly like his, but with different lyrics.  
"I can't believe they'd plagiarise our song!" Robin Food said in shock.  
"Let's get 'em!" Mr. Boss said angrily.  
"Wait!" called Father. "Wait until they announce the awards, and then, he's what we're going to do."  
Father whispered to the other adults. He was making an evil scheme.

Meanwhile, back in the gymnasium, Numbuh 60 made the announcement.  
"Will Numbuh 362 come out and announce the nominees for the first award for tonight?"  
"Sure thing, Numbuh 60!" Numbuh 362 said with glee.  
So Numbuh 362 walked out on stage, ready to announce the first award and the nominees, and waiting for Numbuh 60 to announce the winner. Numbuh 362 was pleased to announce…  
"The nominees for the Unluckiest Operative Award are:  
Numbuh 13!"  
"What?!" Numbuh 13 was surprised.  
"Numbuh 2!"  
Hoagie was angry. "Hey! I'm a lucky operative!"  
"Numbuh 78!"  
"What?! How am I unlucky?!" Numbuh 78 said with anger.  
"Numbuh 363!"  
"I'm going to win an award at last!" Numbuh 363 said gleefully.

Numbuh 60 grabbed the envelope, ready to open it.  
"And the winner is…"  
Numbuh 60 ripped open the letter….  
"Numbuh 13!"  
Numbuh 13 was surprised. He walked up to the stage, but as he got up there, he tripped over his untied shoelaces. This caused the entire Kids Next Door to laugh. Harvey just sat in his seat with anger.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Numbuh 362 was announcing the next award.  
"The nominees for the Cutest Operative Award are:  
Numbuh 3!"  
"Alright! I'm going to get an award!" Numbuh 3 said with excitement.  
"Numbuh 83!"  
"I'm going to get an award! I just know it!" Sonia said gleefully.  
"Numbuh 23!"  
"My very own award!" Numbuh 23 said with delight.  
"Numbuh 66!"  
"Oui! A reward for moi!" Numbuh 66 said in her French accent.

Numbuh 60 grabbed the envelope.  
"And the winner is…."  
"Please be me! Please be me! Please be me!" Numbuh 3 begged.  
Numbuh 60 opened the envelope and….  
"Numbuh 83!"  
Sonia gasped with joy, Numbuh 3 just sat back down at her table, crossed her arms, and winced her eyes. Sonia walked up to the stage to receive her award.  
"Sonia! Sonia! Sonia!" Lee said cheerfully.  
"Thank you, thank you!" Sonia said happily. "Thank you for this auspicious award! I may be cute, but if you put me into the dark, it's a different story. And that's why I joined the Kids Next Door in the first place. And to add to this, my mom hates the dark too, but my dad doesn't mind the dark."  
"You know what they say," Numbuh 60 said. "Opposites attract!"  
"Cool!" Lee said with glee. "Very well done, Sonia!"

"Thank you, Lee!" Said Sonia thankfully, while holding her award with one hand and her dress with the other. She blushed at this too.

Numbuh 362 was announcing the 3rd award for the night.  
"And the nominees for the Best Yo-Yo Operative Award are:  
Numbuh 35!"  
"Yay! I'm bound to get an award this time!" Numbuh 35 said with excitement.  
"Numbuh 84!"  
"Cool!" Lee said with excitement.  
"Numbuh 363!"  
"I'm bound to get this award! I bribed my sister to make her bribe Numbuh 60!"  
"Numbuh 80!"  
"Oh, I'm sure to win this! I mean I make my own yo-yos to sell to the rest of the Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 80 said rapidly.  
Numbuh 60 picked out the envelope.  
"And the winner is…."  
"I've got to win this one!" Numbuh 35 said.  
"Numbuh 84!"  
"Cool! I get my own award!" Lee said with excitement, and he walked up on stage. Numbuh 363 watched with disbelief. Lee received the award and spun his green yo-yo, impressing the entirety of the Kids Next Door.  
"Well done, Lee! I'm proud of you!" Sonia said happily. Lee, upon hearing Sonia, blushed.  
"How do you do it, Lee?" Numbuh 60 asked Lee.

"It's nothing." Said Lee. "My dad's an expert at yo-yos, and that's where I learned it from! He taught me when I was in preschool."

"That award should've been mine!" Numbuh 2 said in disbelief. "I should've been a nominee!"  
"You don't even use a yo-yo!" Numbuh 5 said.  
"Oh." Numbuh 2 giggled. "That's right. I don't."

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

"And now," Numbuh 362 said. "It's time to announce the nominees for the Funniest Operative Award! The nominees are…  
Numbuh 2!"  
"Oh, I'm sure to get this award!" Numbuh 2 said.  
"Numbuh 4!"  
"Well, I do love to entertain with my poor Australian spelling." Numbuh 4 said with glee.  
"Numbuh 11.0!"  
"Oh, I'm going to win this, I just know it!" Numbuh 11.0 said.  
"Numbuh 13!"  
"Another one for me?!" Numbuh 13 exclaimed.

Numbuh 60 grabbed the envelope.  
"And the winner is…." He opened the envelope and….  
"Numbuh 4!"  
"Whoa!" Numbuh 4 couldn't believe his luck. Numbuh 11.0 sulked with his arms crossed. Numbuh 2 just sat in his seat, crossing his arms.  
"That should've been my award!" Numbuh 2 grumbled. "I tell funny jokes!"  
"They're not that funny." Numbuh 4 said, walking up to receive his award.  
"Thank you for this award! But remember, award is spelled with a C in Australia!"  
This got everyone in the Kids Next Door to laugh.  
"Hey! That's not funny!" Numbuh 2 said.

Minutes, minutes later, a lot of other KND operatives have won an award. One of the many exceptions was Numbuh 2.  
"Oh, everyone gets an award but me!" Numbuh 2 moaned. "It's not fair!"  
"Well Numbuh 5 can't help it if I won the Sneakiest Operative award." Said Numbuh 5.

"And now," Numbuh 362 said. "it's time for the Best 2x4 Technology Award! The nominees are…. Numbuh 2!"  
"Yes! I'm sure to win this award!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed with excitement.  
"Numbuh 2x4!"  
"Mah very own award!" Numbuh 2x4 said in his thick Scottish accent.  
"Numbuh 80!"  
"I'm bound to win this award! I just know it!" Numbuh 80 said excitedly.  
"Numbuh 88!"  
"I hope I win this!" Numbuh 88 said to himself.

Numbuh 60 grabbed the envelope.  
"And the winner is…."  
Numbuh 60 opened the envelope and the winner was….  
"Numbuh 2!"  
"Yes! I win!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed. "I'm the winner of this award!"  
And Numbuh 2 walked up to receive his award. And just as he'd received it….  
"I would like to thank you all for this award." Said Numbuh 2 thankfully. "From now on, you will see a completely different Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan! But if someone is willing to train you, they're going to have to take you to a ward!"  
And Numbuh 2 just burst out laughing, causing everyone to groan.  
"Now we know why he didn't win the Funniest Operative Award." Numbuh 363 said.  
"Quiet, Harvey!" said Lee. "Because one of us might get another award!"

An hour later, after other awards were given out….

It was finally time for the final award of the night.  
"And now," Numbuh 362 announced proudly. "the final award of tonight! The Award for Best Kids Next Door Operative of the Year! The nominees are….  
Numbuh 1!"  
"Brilliant! I'm bound to win this!" said Numbuh 1 with determination.  
"Numbuh 4!"  
"Well, I do show my toughness whenever I need to." Said Numbuh 4.  
"Numbuh 83!"  
"I do show my aggressive side whenever I feel the need to." Said Sonia gleefully.  
"Numbuh 60!"  
"Hey that's me!" Numbuh 60 said. "Even though I'm the host."  
Numbuh 60 picked out the envelope.  
"And the winner of the award for Best Kids Next Door Operative of the year is…."

Just then, a familiar demonic laugh was heard. The Kids Next Door knew that voice.  
"Father?" Numbuh 60 said in surprise.  
"Pat! Your father can't still be in the Kids Next Door! He's an adult!" Numbuh 86 told him with disbelief.  
"No! Not _my_ father!" Numbuh 60 corrected. "Father!"  
"Fools! Enjoying your precious award show," said Father demonically. "And now you're going to give that award TO ME!"  
And Father's fire burst out.  
"Don't worry!" Said Sonia, quivering with fear. "There's hundreds of thousands of us, and one of him, right, Lee? Right?"  
"Wrong!" called an Ed Asner-esque voice.  
"Mr. Boss!"  
"Knightbrace!"  
"Gramma Stuffum!"  
"Mega Mom and Destructo Dad!"  
"Robin Food and his Hungry Men!"  
"Count Spankulot!"  
"Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb!"  
"Crazy Old Cat Lady!"  
"Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates!"  
"Mr. Washer!"  
"Toiletnator!"  
"Mrs. Goodwall!"  
"Mr. Fizz!"  
"Chester!"  
"Common Cold!"  
"Potty Mouth!"  
"Teen Tornado!"

"You know what this calls for!" Numbuh 362 told Numbuh 60.  
"Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" Numbuh 60 yelled.

And even though all the kids were wearing their best formal outfits, they were still eager to fight.

Lee was taking on Knightbrace.  
"Say 'Yo'! Kite Lace!" Shouted Lee.  
"Not until you say 'Ah'!" Knightbrace added.  
And Lee was hurling his yo-yo, while Knightbrace used dental floss. Both yo-yo and dental floss tangled together.

"Now who wants a dreenk?" Mr. Fizz asked in a demonic manner.  
"Oh, I do! I do!" said Sonia.  
Sonia walked up to Mr. Fizz, but Mr. Fizz was pointing a black bottle toward her.  
"Well dreenk this!" exclaimed Mr. Fizz in his Spanish accent.  
"What?!" Sonia was surprised.  
"This?!" asked Mr. Fizz. "I am going to put you into this dark, dark bottle! So dark, light cannot escape!"  
"Dark…. bot….TLE?!" Sonia got angry and her eyes turned vibrant red.  
"Si Si Si!" Mr. Fizz answered. "You will never-"  
Sonia lunged at Mr. Fizz, tackling him to the ground, beating him up to a pulp. Punching him, stomping on him, biting him, and even kicking him to the point his entire barrels were in pieces and his glasses were broken.  
"You should know I hate the dark!" Sonia said with a huff.

Numbuhs 60, 86 and 362 were up against Mr. Boss.  
"Sorry to do this, Dad," Fanny said. "do it, Pat and Rachel!"  
Numbuhs 60 and 362 got out their S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.s and hit Mr. Boss with them.  
"Ow! Ow! Hey!" Mr. Boss couldn't take that much anymore.

Numbuh 2 was up for a fight against Gramma Stuffum.  
"Are you ready to stay fat de kleine kid?" Gramma Stuffum asked deviously.  
"I'm ready, Gramma Stuffum!" Numbuh 2 responded.  
Gramma Stuffum was throwing food all over Numbuh 2. But the more she threw, the more Numbuh 2 ate.

Numbuh 5 was facing off against Stickybeard.  
"Fire in the hoe!" Stickybeard called to his companions.  
And out of Stickybeard's ship came tons and tons of toffee.  
"You've got the sugar, but Numbuh 5's not here for sweet talk!" Numbuh 5 said wittingly.

The Crazy Old Cat Lady was facing off against Numbuh 3.  
"For ruining my plan to keep that pink kitty," Crazy Old Cat Lady said. "I am going to destroy you!"  
"Not if I beat you first!" Numbuh 3 said.  
And Numbuh 3 whistled for her H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P., and she was ready to fight. She jumped in.  
"Kitties, ATTACK!" Crazy Old Cat Lady called.  
And that's what all the cats did. They attacked Numbuh 3's H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. until it could bear no more, and it exploded, causing Numbuh 3 to fly out, fall to the ground, and the parachute popped out of her backpack.

Whilst the entire Kids Next Door were fighting the adult villains, the only villain who wasn't fighting was Father. He snuck up to get the award.  
"Alright!" Father said. "I am the Best Kids Next Door Operative!"  
And he laughed in an evil manner.  
"And now, I'm going to take this award to my Delightful Mansion and put it on display!"  
"But what about us?!" Mr. Boss asked, dazed and confused.  
"Your job is to defeat this Kids Next Door and toss them into your deep dark basement!" Father replied.

This grabbed the attention of a specific blonde operative. Sonia, who'd already defeated Mr. Fizz, was ready to take her anger out on Father. She stepped in Father's way.  
"Now what's a little blondie like you doing in my way?!" Father demanded. He was surprised to see Sonia standing in his way.  
"Dark…. Base…. MENT?!" This got Sonia really angry.  
"Yes, the dark basement! With no light at all! And you won't have any flashlights!" Father replied.  
This statement enraged Sonia even more. So much, she tackled Father, jumped on him, scratched him, punched him, made him punch himself. Father was ordering her to get off him.  
"Ow! Get off me! Get off!" Father cried. And as he couldn't take it anymore… "GET OFF!"  
And Father sent fire from him, sending Sonia flying away.  
"That's it! These obnoxious brats have given me one hard time too many!"  
But he spoke too soon. Lee sent his yo-yo out, tying Father up, so he couldn't escape.  
"Thanks, Lee!" Sonia said gratefully. "Now…. where was I?"  
"Father was going to make Mr. Boss put us Kids Next Door into his dark basement." Replied Lee.  
"Oh, yeah right." Sonia said.

So, Sonia got back to what she was doing before. Attacking Father with all her energy. And it helped that Lee tied Father up with his yo-yo.  
Numbuh 363 walked up to the 2 and saw that Father had dropped the award. He picked it up.  
"Yes! I'm the Best Kids Next Door Operative!" Numbuh 363 cheered.  
"Are you out of your mind, Harvey?!" Sonia asked angrily. "We don't even know who gets it! Gimme that!"  
Sonia swiped the award off of Numbuh 363 and took it back on stage.  
"Oh, just steal my award! That's good sportsmanship!" Harvey said in a mocking manner.  
Lee untied Father from his yo-yo, sending him spinning out of control, and gagged Numbuh 363 with it.  
"Cork it, Harvey!" He said.

Father was spinning out of control all over the gymnasium. He grabbed all the other villains and they all went spinning out of the gymnasium like a tornado.  
"Bye bye!" Numbuh 3 called.  
"Now, where were we?" Numbuh 362 asked. "Oh yeah. Numbuh 60, come back on stage!"  
And that's what Numbuh 60 did, now that the villains were defeated. He regained the envelope, ready to open it.  
"And," he announced with excitement. "The winner of the Best Kids Next Door Operative of the Year is…"  
"Considering I'm Numbuh 1, I should be getting the award!" Numbuh 1 begged.  
"The Funniest Operative Award is good enough for me." Numbuh 4 said.  
"The Cutest Operative Award is good enough for me." Sonia said.  
Numbuh 60 opened the envelope to see that the winner is…  
"Numbuh 1!"  
A spotlight shone on Numbuh 1, who got up, feeling very proud. This resulted in a round of applause from the rest of the Kids Next Door. All except Numbuh 363. But because Lee gagged him with his yo-yo, he couldn't speak. Numbuh 1 walked up on stage to win his award.  
"Thank you, everybody!" said Numbuh 1. "It has been a very eventful night. I just want to say, this award doesn't belong to me alone."  
"What?!" The rest of the Kids Next Door were surprised.  
"This award belongs to everyone in Sector V."  
Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5, upon hearing this, were cheering.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Numbuh 1 said to the rest of the Kids Next Door.

"That's all for this year's annual Kids Next Door Choice Awards!" said Numbuh 60. "Join us next year to see who will win more awards!"

And just as the entire Kids Next Door were leaving Gallagher Elementary, Sector V were walking back to their treehouse with their awards.  
"Thank you for letting us share your award with us, Numbuh 1!" said Numbuh 3.  
"It's no problem, Numbuh 3." Said Numbuh 1. "After all, that's what friends do for friends."  
"Yeah!" said Numbuh 2. "But now, I'm so awarded, it's not even worth wording!"  
Numbuh 5, upon hearing this pathetic joke, slapped him with her hat.  
"You did not just say that! That's the lamest joke Numbuh 5 has heard outta you!"  
And Numbuh 5 chased Numbuh 2 back to the treehouse.

But that's not all. Sonia and Lee were returning to their treehouse with their awards.  
"I'm so proud of you, Lee." Said Sonia. "You really did deserve the Best Yo-Yo Operative Award."  
"And you deserved the Cutest Operative Award, Sonia." Lee replied. "After all, you are the cutest operative! No, more than cute!"  
"What?! Do you really think I'm cute?" Asked Sonia.  
"No." said Lee.  
Sonia was about to wince her eyes when….  
"I think you're…. beautiful!"  
"Oh, Lee! Thank you!" Sonia exclaimed cheerfully. "I really could've gotten the 'Most Beautiful Operative Award', but Numbuh 10 won it, again."  
"But to me, you're more beautiful than any other operative, award or no award." Lee replied.  
Sonia grabbed Lee's left hand and kissed his cheek, causing Lee to blush. And the 2 walked home, holding hands together.  
"You know, Lee. When I'm with you, I don't have to fear the dark." Sonia said. "Streetlights or no streetlights. Just like my mom doesn't fear the dark when going to places with my dad."  
"Now that's cool." Lee said.

And so, all our operatives have won their awards. Rewarding, isn't it?

End Transmission.


End file.
